


I'm Pregnant

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Episode: s03 Trouble Fête | Party Crasher, M/M, This is Shadow's Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc: I told them I was pregnant....no one had the guts to ask me to elaborateAka an alternate universe where Marc told the girls he was pregnant in order to get out of planting trees in the episode Party Crasher.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZxshadowxZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/gifts).



“So did you text Marinette and give her the excuse that I came up with?” Nino asked Marc, wanting confirmation that the writer followed the plan.

“Nope!” Nino looked as if he had been slapped with a fish.

“Wha, what?! Marc you needed to text her with an excuse so she and the rest of the girls don’t get suspicious or catch onto our plan!”  
  
Marc made a dismissive hand motion. “Oh relax. I came up with an even better excuse.”

“Oh really? What’s your oh so amazing excuse then?”

“I told them I was pregnant.”

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the writer, who swore he heard a pin drop.

“Congratulations Marc! Can I be the godfather?” Kim excitedly broke the silence, causing the others to stare at him in disbelief.

“I’m not pregnant Kim, I just said that to keep the girls off my back.”

Kim deflated. “Aww, and I was so excited to be the godfather. I could’ve had a movie made about me.”

“Kim that’s not, oh never mind.” Nathaniel started to explain before deciding it really didn’t matter since it’d probably go straight over his head. “But how exactly is this excuse going to work?”

“No one has the guts to ask me to elaborate, not even Alix would be able to do it.”

As soon as Marc finished his confidence filled sentence, his phone started ringing. When he saw who was calling his face slightly paled. He tentatively took the call and brought the phone up to his ear. “Hey Nikki.”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!?” Marc jerked the phone away due to his friend’s volume. “Was it Nathaniel? It probably was, ooh when I get my hands on him I’ll…” As Nikki’s angry rant spiraled into English, Marc paled even more with every word spoken until he was white as a sheet. Eventually he hung up, leaving the room in stunned silence.

“So, what’d she say?” Nathaniel hesitantly asked, managing to speak through the fear that had gripped him in its icy cold claws.

Marc slowly looked up at his boyfriend, giving a small shake of his head. “You don’t wanna know.”


End file.
